Shipping Wars
by Zoe-so
Summary: SasuSaku. Oneshot. Por que todos tienen una pareja favorita, incluso Sasuke. TRADUCCIÓN.


**It's me again!**

**Esta vez esta historia es de la asombrosa **** Annie Sparklecakes, ya varios de sus fics han sido traducidos a varios idiomas, asi que estoy segura de ya habran leido algo suyo y si no, haganlo, sus historias son geniales!**

**Asi que gracias a ella!  
Esta vez es algo mas cortito :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"¿Sabes quienes harían una buena pareja? Sakura y Shikamaru.

Sakura escupió de pronto lo que sea que estaba tomando, y Sasuke frunció la nariz al vaso en su rostro.

Shikamaru suspiró con cansancio y le entrego una par de servilletas al muchacho de cabello oscuro a su derecha, deseando en vano que su compañera de equipo fuera un poco menos torpe y un poco más tranquila.

Era el cumpleaños número 18 de Sakura, e Ino había organizado una reunión en un restaurante por la noche y había invitado a los 9 novatos, el equipo Gai, sus maestros, Sai, Yamato, Genma, Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara, TemarI Y Kankuro, e incluso Jiraiya se unió a ello para una fiesta sorpresa para su mejor amiga. Sakura había parecido bastante sorprendida, pero parecía totalmente shockeada ahora.

"Ew" dijo Naruto. "¿Estas borracha, Ino?".

Ino entrecerró sus ojos azules al rubio en frente de la mesa, y no en un gran lapso, Naruto dejo escapar un grito de dolor por los zapatos de aguja que Ino que se conectaron con su espinilla.

"Cierra la boca. ¡Tiene sentido!". Busco un poco de apoyo alrededor de la mesa. "Los dos son inteligentes, solteros y un poco aburridos". Sakura le enseño sus dientes, y ella se echo a reír.

"Tienes amor en el cerebro, cerda. Pero no todos…"

"En realidad…". Tenten, más al fondo de la mesa, hizo girar un tenedor entre sus dedos casualmente, si no fuera por la sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus rasgos. "Siempre pensé que ella y Neji hacían un par agradable".

Lee gimio con desesperación, provocando que Naruto riera, y haciendo que Sakura se atragantara con el bocado en su boca. Suspirando, Sasuke le entrego un vaso de agua.

Los labios de Neji se curvaron. "Tenten", comenzó a modo de advertencia.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú piensas que ella es caliente?" dijo alzando las manos.

Inmediatamente Naruto detuvo su risa a costa de Lee y se volvió hacia Neji, "¿ Tú crees _que_?" gruño.

Neji se froto las sienes. "Nunca he dicho nada de Sakura siendo…atractiva".

"¿Así que dices que ella es fea?".

"Yo no dije eso. Sakura es una joven muy hermosa…"

"Aléjate de Sakura, tu…"

"Naruto". Sasuke interrumpió. "Cállate y _siéntate_". De mala gana, Naruto hizo lo que se le dijo. Sasuke se dirigió a Sakura, quien estaba encorvándose hacia abajo en el momento, ella estaba prácticamente escondida debajo de la mesa. "Sakura, siéntate". Cuando ella se negó, Sasuke miro a Gaara, quien se agacho y la levanto si apartar la vista de su plato.

Temari sonrió repentinamente queriéndose unirse a _la diversión_. "Creo que a Gaara le gusta", dijo a la ligera, a la espera de la reacción de su hermano menor, que fue temblar y mirarla fijamente.

Sasuke tuvo el impulso de alejar a Sakura de su comida, así no podría atragantarse, o escupir su comida y bebida otra vez. Entonces se atraganto con su saliva. Suspiro, no había manera de lidiar con esta chica.

"¿Por qué esta todo el mundo metiéndose conmigo?". Quiso saber cuando se recupero. "Molesten a Ino y Sai, o a Naruto y Hinata. ¡Por dios!"

"Pero es _tu_ cumpleaños". Ino le recordó.

"Y haces buena pareja con cualquier chico", añadió Tenten.

"Como Kiba", Kurenai alzo la voz.

Kiba sonrió con picardías a Sakura, y estaba a medio camino de guiñarle un ojo cuando ella gimió y Sasuke le envió a él- y a ella- una mirada agria.

"Déjame fuera de esto". Dijo Kiba tragando saliva.

"Siempre he sido partidaria de Sakura y Kakashi juntos". Tsunade arrastro, obviamente borracha. Kakashi parecía disgustado y Jiraiya sonrió emocionado.

"Eso sería una edición muy caliente del Icha Icha", dijo con entusiasmo, sacando una libreta y una pluma de la nada. "Sakura mira para este lado" dijo, listo para empezar a dibujar para su próxima publicación.

Sakura ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de comenzar a gritar acerca de estar rodeada de pervertidos, junto con Naruto, quien estaba profundamente preocupado por la idea de Kakashi y Sakura juntos, cuando Sasuke, llegando al final de su ya escasa paciencia, formo un par de sellos con sus manos y envió bolas de fuego rugiendo hacia Jiraiya, quemando su libreta a cenizas, mientras prendía fuego los cabellos del Sanin.

"Eso fue muy bruto". Dijo Sakura, todavía mirando horrorizada. "Gracias Sasuke-kun".

"Hn".

"Siempre he sido fan de la Fea con ese tipo, en realidad", dijo Sai gratamente señalando al otro lado de la mesa.

Sasuke levanto una ceja con frialdad, y empujo el pastel que un camarero le estaba poniendo justo al lado de Sakura, para aplacar su creciente ira. Neji, Shino, y las chicas parecían disgustados. Chouji y Kiba se echaron a reír. Los senseis parecías perturbado. Lee sollozo con más fuerza.

"¡No Gai-sensei!".

Naruto hizo v crujir sus nudillos. No estaba seguro a quien derribar primero, por lo que decidió empezar por Sai. Sakura parecía animada a unírsele y a Sasuke le pareció realmente divertido por eso.

Ello habían emparejado a Sakura con casi todos los hombres en la fiesta, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que los dos habían estado comiendo con una sola mano durante toda la noche.

* * *

**Awwwww algo sutil ;) me encanto haberlo traducido :P Ya tengo dos historias mas que estan esperando que se traduzcan una cortita como esta y otra un poco mas larga, anyway..**

**See you!**


End file.
